Twisted Love
by DynamicDuo 911
Summary: Gai is trying to win Kurenai's heart. He has a List of ideas too. What happens when Kurenai wakes up with no sleep for 3 days and has to go on a mission with Gai, Gai tells her his feelings in battle protecting her but then she cant remember? GaixKurenai
1. The List

Hey Suzaku here this was a challenge from Kit!

* * *

**The List**

Gai was in his room quietly pondering how to get Kurenai to fall for him while doing 500 push-ups. He had challenged his rival Kakashi and lost...again.

Yes this time Kakashi had really done it. It must have taken him days to think of something that clever. It was of course Kakashi's turn to pick the challenge and he picked reading the first chapter of Come Come Paradise. Gai fainted on the first page with a huge anime nose bleed to top it all of.

He made a list of all the ideas so Kurenai would fall for him. He titled it Ideas So Kurenai Will Date Me. It contained...

1. 1,000 push-ups when she's around

2. 500 laps on hand walking past her

3. Get her new ninja equipment

4. Compliment her hair

5. Buy her make-up

6. Get her flowers

7. Get stronger than Kakashi

"With this list Kurenai will soon be mine!" he smiled "Now to business, the first thing on the list is 1,000 push-ups when she is around. I need to find Kurenai, hmmm... Guess there's no better place to look for her than the park!" Gai sprinted to the park and looked around. He spotted Kurenai coming in his direction and started to get nervous. He forgot all about the list and what he was suppose to do. What do I do? What do I do? Gai thought as he started to sweat like crazy. He tried to remember what he was suppose to do but it was to late. He gave a small shy wave to Kurenai. She turned and saw Gai. He thought he saw her blush a little but he was most likely imagining it. Then her smile turned into a questioning look. She looked him up and down. Gai had a nervous grin on his face and was still slightly waving. Part of his hair on the back of his head was sticking up in the air. He was sweating like crazy. It looked as if he had just jumped out of a swimming pool with his clothes on. She raised and eyebrow and started to feel uncomfortable with Gai still grinning big at her. "Um... bye." She zoomed away and as soon as she was out of sight she turned bright red and smiled.

Gai let out a sigh of defeat. "It didn't work, I couldn't remember what I was going to do!" He sighed "I think I freaked her out to, I couldn't stop smiling" he shoke off his tears "No! I will get her to go out with me! I'll try anything!" He crossed off the first thing on the list and ran home to train.

* * *

Wow that was short! The next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I had so much fun writing this story! At first when Kit gave me the challenge I was like what the! But now it seams a little cute! I only have to type up the chapters! Please review! Constructive criticism is encouraged! 

P.S. Always Remember JESUS LOVES YOU!! BELIEVE IT!


	2. Grab the Pitchforks and Lets Go!

Hiya! Sorry it took so long I had like 20 tests over the last couple days but here we go!

* * *

Gai woke up in the morning. He immediately sprang up and snatched his list. 

"Okay next on the list is... 500 laps an hands when shes around!" He mumbled to himself.

Gai waited until he saw her walking past his house and then ran off. Once outside he began his first lap on his hands of course.

"Good Morning!" Gai chimed in as he aproched Kurenai. She raised an eyebrow.

"Lost to Kakashi **again**?"

"Hu oh no no I'm training!"

"Oh well then.. why are you walking around Konaha in chibi kuni pajamas?"

Gai looked up (he's waking on his hands) then fell over "akk!" Kurenai slowly edged away and left quickly out of site. He sighed "I was in such a hurry to impress Kurenai I forgot to change! I haven't had time to wash my clothes so I had to wear these" They had been a birthday present from Lee. The shirt was lime green and the pants were green with little chibi kunis all over then. Gai trudged slowly into his house, changed and groped around for the list.

"There are plenty of ways left to win her love!" Gai thought. "YOUTH WILL WIN! Lets see, next on the list is buy her new ninja equipment...YES! This will work!!"

Gai quickly ran off and purchased 24 kuni, specially made. He placed them in a box, Then wrapped them in pink paper. He tied it all off with a red riddon. He put a note with it. TO: Kurenai Love: Gai. He came to the door and placed it on the ground then knocked. To embarrassed to give it to her personably  
he hide out of sight. While he hide the wind blu the note off the package and into a puddle near by making it unreadable and hidden out of sight.

The door opened and Kurenai stepped out. She looked around and seeing no one she sighed. As she turned to go back inside her foot collided with something hard. She looked down and saw the packege. Kurenai bent down and picked up the packege. Then she looked for a note and finding none she looked around.She was looked around for the person who could have placed the package on her door step but the only person that was in sight was Kiba and Kida was out of the question. She smiled happily at the thought of the gift and went inside regardless of who gave it to her. Gai came around to the back to watch her open it and peared through a window.

Kurenai set the package on the table and carefully took of the red string. Then she gently took of the pink paper, being careful to make sure she didn't rip any of it. She folded it and put it aside. Then she pulled of the lid and put it aside as well so it wouldn't get smashed. She moved aside the tissue paper to see what the package contained. Inside the pakage was 24 kuni with red ribbon binding the handle on each one. Her face lit up. Gai smiled with joy at her reaction.

Kurenai reached down to pick a kuni up but the other kunis that surrounded it easily cut her skin

" AHHHH" She flung the box across the room. "Stupid present! URG!" Gai's smiled faded "eh...eh...eh"

His eyelides were watering at the sight that was displayed before him. He walked away from the window and slowly trudged away. Did she hate it that much? Kurenai left the house angry with herself for being so careless. Now there was was like 20 holes in the wall and she has a huge cut and 4 fingers. She saw Gai walking up ahead and realized that she wasn't that angry any more. She wondered if he would go to dinner with her.

* * *

Asuma and Kakashi were both going to the training grounds to spar. Kakashi looked up from his book just in time to see a very watery eyed Gai walking slowly in front of the ally entrance that Asuma and him were walking in. They started walking again then stopped once more. This time a very angry Kurenai walked in front of the ally and out of sight.

* * *

Kurenai had caught up to Gai. "Hey Ga... hu?" She looked at Gai as he wiped away the water from his eyes. 

"Hey are you okay?"

Gai's eye's watered up again he ran away with tears in his eyes.

Now Asuma had seen Kurenai talking to Gai but for all he knew she told him I hate you. Gai was very sensitive when it came to Kurenai. So he figured Gai had a crush on her or something. Also for Gai to run of crying whatever she said had to be pretty mean. Now if he just had a ton of sake and a little bit of coffie anger comes easy.

"KURENAI!!"

"Hu?"

Asuma pulled out a Kuni and started to make his way over to Kurenai.

"EPS! What did I do!"

Asuma started chasing her around Konaha. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and when of to find Gai. After all he was sort of like a team member.

"Come back here!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"The Hell You Didn't!"

"I'm Serious!"

"HA yeah right, Its a girls nature to lie!"

"I do not!

"HA HA You just did!"

"Why are you mad!"

"I'm Going to Kill you!

"Asuma I think you've Had way to much Sake! How much have you been drinking?!"

"Hey look an Angry mob!" Naruto shouted "Grab your pitchforks and torches and lets go!!!"

Kurenai was running now like crazy. She was not only being chased by Asuma but also Naruto And a huge crowd of towns people as well. 99 of then had no idea why they were chasing Kurenai for or who they where chasing.

-meanwhile-

Kiba heard yelling in the distance. He stopped to listen. it was getting louder.

"ITS YOUR FAULT!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

"MORE RAMEN"

"SAVE THE BUGS!"

"KILL THE BUGS!"

"DIE NOW!"

"WHAT ARE WE MOBING ABOUT?"

"I DON'T KNOW PLAY ALONG WITH IT!"

"I WANT PIE!"

"LOWER GAS PRICES!'"

"WHAT?"

"GAS"

"HU?"

"IT FOR CARS"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"FROM THE FUTURE!"

"WHATEVER HIGHER GAS PRICES!"

"HEY!"

"HEY GET ANGRY GUYS!"

"WE ARE ANGRY"

"WHY"

" DON'T KNOW!!"

"SAVE THE TREES!"

"HELL WITH THE TREES! KILL THE FLEAS!"

"KUREANI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kida heard the voices getting louder. He saw Kurenai sprint around the corner. She was running straight towards him.

"RUUN!!!!"

He looked behind Kurenai and saw over half of Konaha, or so it seamed, chasing her.

"AAHH!"

He stated runing along side Kurenai. They had to shout to hear each other over the roar of the mob.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"SO THESE PEOPLE ARE CHASING YOU FOR NO GOOD REASON!"

"YEAH PRETTY MUCH! BUT I THINK ASUMA THINKS I DID SOMETHING TO GAI"

"SO WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"NOTHING"

"TELL ME"

"I WANTED TO KNOW IF HE WOULD GO TO DINNER WITH WE BUT HE WAS CRYING SO I ASKED HIM IF HE WAS OKAY THATS IT!!!"

"SO YOU TRYED TO COMFORT HIM"

"YEAH"

"OH NO KURENAI!"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

"UM NOTHING... YOU HAD TO DRAG ME INTO THIS!!"

"WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN ROAD!!"

"OKAY I GET IT SHEESE"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO TRIP YOU"

"WHAT!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN"

Tsunade looked up from were she was walking. She easily spotting the mob that was running after Kurenai. She sighed and put out her hand.

"STOP!"

Her index finger hit the floor and the ground that the people where on rose up and started to slide them all backwards. Soon the only people in front of Tsunade was Kurenai, Kida and Asuma.

"Okay Asuma, What is this about?"

"Kurenai said something to make Gai cry"

Tsunade had to stop herself from laughing "Asuma have you had Sake lately"

"Hu well yeah why?"

"Either you had to much or someone decided to play a prank and slip estrogen in your drink!"

Kurenai and Kida had to surpass the urge to burst out laughing. "Is that really what the mob was about?" Tsunade asked

"iiya, you can thank naruto for the mob not me."

Tsunade rolled her eyes "figures okay, So Kurenai apologize to Gai if theres anything to apologize about teh and Asuma you need to sober up." Tsunade left to attend her business and Asuma left sortly after until the only ones left were Kida and Kurenai.

"Soooo What did you say!"

"AARGG KIBA!!!"

"Okay okay sorry here have a cinnamon role me and akamaru arn't going to eat it"

"Um thanks"

She examined the pastry then after deciding that there was nothing wrong with it started tearing away angrily at it.

"Well I might as well go apologies to Gai for well.. Whatever i did. bye Kida"

She left him standing there and went off to Gai's house. Coming to the door she knocked. No answer. She knocked again.

"Gai come on I know your in there!"

"eem morriii"

"Gai what? Well Gai I cam Here to.."

"eemm morrii"

"Gai I cant understand you!?"

"iem moorii"

"um well um Gai I don't know what... Look Gai can you please just open the door."

"IIYA!"

Kurenai sighed. This may take some time. After 15 minutes she decided to leave.

"Well Gai Ill see you in the morning.. um bye." There was no reply. She sighed again and trudged down the steps.

"Wait KURENAI" Kurenai turned to see Shizume running towards her. "Kurenai, Tsunade has a mission for you!"

She sighed of all the nights.

"Okay Im coming"

* * *

Okay so I thought this chapter was so much better than the other chapter. Okay to make sure this is NOT a KibaxKurenai fan fic thats just grows. By the way iiya is jap for no so iiya-no. ) 

REMEMBER JESUS LOVES YOU!! BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. No! Thats not what I was trying to say!

Sorry this took so long! I love writing stories on paper but I hate HATE editing them. I'm a terrible speller hehe Thanks for the support!

* * *

-3 Days after Chapter 2-

* * *

Gai slowly woke up at 3 ready to start his weekly laps till sunrise.He pulled the list to his face. 

"Okay Kurenai's back so next thing on the list is... compliment her hair. Now THIS must work ITS SO YOUTHFUL!!"  
He heard a knock on his door and swag it open.

"Yeees"

"Tsunade-sama wants you!"

"OKAY!"  
Gai ran of happily to Tsunade's office. As he walked in Tsunade looked up and spoke.

"For this mission I have paired you and Kurenai together" Then she mumbled under her breath "Good luck Gai your going to find out what happens when a girl misses 3 days of sleep and when she's on..."

"A mission with Kurenai YEES!! THIS IS MY CHANCE TO IMPRESS HER WITH MY YOUTHFUL CHARM!!!"  
Tsunade's left eye twitched "umm yeah..." Gai blushed will embarrassment. He had NOT meant to say that out loud. He hoped she didn't tell Kurenai what he had said. They heard a bang on the door and it slowly creaked ever so slowly open. In came Kurenai, she was mumbling something under her breath then spoke.

" This had better be damn important to wake me up 1 hour after I get home and THEN tell me its so important I cant even CHANGE!!!"

Kurenai was a compleat mess. Her clothes were sloppy and still had blood stains form the mission she had just recently returned from. Her hair was the worst though. It was like a huge mass on her head. It obvious needed to be combed and screached for a shower. Her face on the other hand had a look that said if you mess with me You'll find out what hell is cause I send you there. Of course being Gai he was completely oblivious to this and decided to great her with plan 4. But being Gai he couldn't simply say she looked beautiful he had to bo it unique and youthful. Now lets suppose he gets tough tied and what he considers beautiful others don't..."

"Kurenai You look so Beautiful this morning and your hair it reminds me of a squirrel tail no no the softness of a skunk tail!!"

Kurenai's face turned red instantly from embarrassment and anger. Her left eye slowly began to twitch as Gai gave her a shiny Gai smile.

"you..squirrel tail..skunk tail.. WHY YOU LITTLE SH.T! HOW DARE YOU!

Kurenai smacked Gai in the face. "URG!" She tried to punch him again but she felt someone stop her.

"You two settle down. This is not the time to be playing around. There is a Shinobi that I need the two of you to take care of."

Kurenai and Gai Both looked intently at Tsunade.

"He is Nuriko of the Sound. He is a banished Ninja for slatting many villagers and cities in The Sound. He has entered Konaha and I want him out before any thing happens. No I don't want him out I want him dead. Be careful every place he has attacked he has done without one alarm going off. He is a silent killer. This is the location he entered, Now GO Before there is any harm! "

"Hai"

They left the to and started to make their was to the boarder.

"We need to kill him before he gets to any city"

"Hai! Speed up!"

* * *

Nuriko was waiting. Listening. He could hear everything going on this city. He could hear a baby cry while the mother struggled to calm her. He could hear the footsteps of two lovers taking a midnight stroll. He could hear an argument going on between a husband and wife. He could hear it but he couldn't see it. Nuriko may be blind but He has exelent hearing. He couldt hear almost everything. Every High and low pich noise that no one else can pick up. He may have been born blind but he was blessed with exelent hearing. He whispered to himself " there are 270 people in this village at this moment" He slowly pulled his blade and licked it slowly, Tasting the blood that was last spilt. He never clean his sword for he felt no need if he couldn't see it. "Ill change that"  
In the small village you could hear A small baby cry. Saying her first words as she cryed for her mother but then even this noise ended. The City was silent and not a sound was heard but the sound of sliding a sword back into its place at your side. No alarm was sounded, Not a sound was made.

* * *

Kurenai and Gai stopped at a city near the boarder line.While Kurenai stoped to get something to eat and some chocolate Gai rushed of to buy Kurenai the 5th thing on his list, makeup. Girls liked makeup. They were always buying it. But he never understood why. It was much more youthful not to but he had saw Kurenai buying some once so she must like it. He walked into the store and picked out blush, cover up, eyeliner, lip gloss and a deep red nail polish. the lady looked up as she told him the price. 

"Did your wife send you to get these?"

"She will be!!"

"oh okay. Have a nice day sir."

"Thank you!"

Gai wrapped it and ran of to find Kurenai. He found her siting at a bar slowly sipping some wine with a huge bar of chocolate next to her. She had done her best with her illusionary jutsu to improve her appearance but it still loved pretty bad.

"Oh Kureenaai!"

she turned her head slightly annoyed. "What."

"I have something to cheer you up!"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Oh" She could think of about 10 ways for him to cheer her up but simply thinking about them made her want to hit herself with embarrassment.

He put his hand out. There was a present in his palm which Kurenai took. Curious now she ripped of the paper and looked inside. If she would have been feeling herself she would have noticed that the pink paper was the same kind that had covered the box of kuni's.

"Makeup...why did you buy me makeup."

"So you could use it!" He staited proudly.

"NANI!!" Kurenai grabed the front of Gai's shirt.

"Why would I need makeup IM PRETTLY THE WAY I AM!!!" Kurenai's eye twitched as she said this the lack of sleep was DEFIANTLY effect her.

Gai mumbled under his breath "why cant I get anything right!"

to Kurenai "Lets Go"

"We just came here Its freakin 1:00 in the MORNING!!"

"as much as I hate to say it stopping Nuriko is more important then your beauty sleep my love Now Lets Go"

"WHAT DID YOU..."

Kurenai turned as red as a tomato. Gai left with the known fact that Kurenai would leave sone after he had. She was mumbling curse words under her breath as she speed up. They were traveling for hour then Gai stoped Kurenai ran right into him "GAI WHAT THE... " She looked at him and they stared out at a lost for words at the sight they saw before them

* * *

Okay. A lot of stuff isgoing to happen between Gai and Kurenai In the Next Chapter! Ill try to get it out quick!  
P.S. JESUS LOES YOU!! BELIEVE IT! 


End file.
